Lost In A FairyTale
by SparksAndFires
Summary: Suigetsu, I don't think we are in Konoha anymore" "Bark" What happens when the cast of Naruto is thrown in to the Land of Oz? Read and find out! Possible pairing later on, more of a summary and list of whose who inside!
1. Not in Konoha Anymore:Intro

Okay…Intro Time

Sakura=Dorothy  
Suigetsu=Toto  
Sasuke=Tin Man  
Naruto=Scarecrow  
Hinata=The Good Witch of the North  
Karin=The Wicked Witch of the West  
Juggo=The Cowardly Lion  
Tsunade=The Wizard of Oz  
Orchimaru's Experiments=Flying Monkeys  
Konoha=Kansas  
Otogakure=Land of Oz

Going to be interesting, ne? Oh and about the list of characters, it's just there as a note. Everyone will keep their name (Sakura will be Sakura, not Dorothy).

As I'm sure you can guess, this is a story about what would happen if the characters from Naruto were in the Wizard of Oz.

There may be couples eventually, (HINT: I like NaruxHina and SasuxSaku) but I ain't promising nothing...'cept an evil Karin who will kidnap Sasuke...

Yep this story is going to be CRAZY

Soo R&R

Also I don't own Naruto or the Wizard of Oz (I wouldn't be on FanFiction if I did!!)

* * *

"Ino!! INO!! WAKE UP!! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!!"

"What? Sakura it's four in the morning, I need my beauty sleep."

"But it's Suigetsu, he ran away again."

"You know he likes being in the woods, go look there"

"Okay, thanks Ino-Pig" Sakura said running off.

"Oh wait Forehead, be careful, it looks like a storm is brewing." Ino called after her, but Sakura was too far away to hear it.

"Suigetsu, come here boy!!" Sakura called out in to woods.

'Oh, I better find him soon, the wind is picking up' Sakura thought to herself as she hurried up and called out louder.

Sakura screamed as she saw a black blur run at her, it jumped up and knocked her over. Sakura sat up cradling the dog in her arms, "There you are! I was so worried about you Suigetsu! Let's get home, the wind is getting really bad!!"

"Woof"

As Sakura stood up with Suigetsu cradled in her arms, she was swept off her feet by the wind. When she next opened her eyes, there were no more trees, just grassy planes covering the land in front of her.

"Suigetsu, I don't think we are in Konoha anymore"

"Bark"

* * *

Yeah Yeah, I know, it's short, but its the Intro. So cry me a river, build me a bridge and GET OVER IT :P

Anywhos please review!!


	2. Mr Munchy

Sorry for the long wait -.-' And its still short...Sorry...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto OR the Wizard of Oz...And I don't really even own this plot. I mean like not my characters and the basic story line is stolen from Wizard of Oz sooo I don't own any of this except maybe Mr. Munchy...maybe...

* * *

Okay…soooo ya…no one is reading this story 'cept my old (and favoritest) reviewers

But thats okay. I just wish I had a few more reviews, to know if this is worth countiuing...

* * *

"Oh Suigetsu, I'm scared..."

"Don't be"

"WHAT?? DID YOU JUST TALK???"

"...Ummm, yes..."

"Suigetsu, THAT'S AMAZING!!"

"Hey, lady, my name ain't Suigetsu. And can you stop staring at that ugly dog of yours and actually talk to me!!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought my dog here, Suigetsu was talking. My name is Sakura Haruno...Ummm where are you?"

"Down here, 'ya moron..."

"Ohh, sorry...Are you a little boy? I've never seen anyone so small."

"Listen lady, uhh Sakura, I'M A MUNCHKIN!!"

"Oh. Well, Mr. Munchy can you tell me how to get to Konoha?"

"First. It's Mr. Munchkin..."

"Well, Mr. Munchy is easier to say. And it's a much cuter name. A little kid should have a cuter name."

"I'M NOT A LITT...You know what just forget it. And I've never heard of this Konoha so I recommend you go down the yellow brick road till you get to Emerald City."

"Okay thank you Mr. Munchy."

"Okay and listen, try to find Hinata, the Good Witch of the North. Try to stay away from the Wicked Witch of the West, Karin. She's ugly and just flat out mean. Oh and try to avoid the Wicked Witch of the East..."

"MUHAHAHA I AM THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST!! FEAR ME AND MY EMERALD SHOES!!!!"

"Wow, you're ugly and green." Sakura stated quietly.

"...WAAAAA YOU'RE SO MEAN!! AND YOU HAVE A BIG FOREHEAD!! YOU STUPID MEANIE!!!"

"...DON'T EVER INSULT MY FOREHEAD!!!" Sakura screamed as she punched the witch away.

"HOLY SHIT!! YOU'RE STRONG!!" The munchkin shouted out.

"Well, duh, I'm a ninja from Konoha!"

"Still never heard of that place..."

"Whatever. It means you're just uniformed about your world...Now time to find Hinata. You know it's funny, back in my town Konoha there is this really sweet girl named Hinata..."

"Great, I don't care. Anyways, take her emerald shoes."

"Why?"

"That way the wizard, Tsunade, will speak with you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"YES!! TSUNADE IS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN OZ"

"You know, my village our Hokage, that's our name for our leader is named Tsunade. She's my teacher and a legendary Sannin..."

"Greeeeeeat. Now take that loud mouth and freaky strength and start skipping down the yellow brick road..."

"Do I have to skip?"

"Well, no. But it looks better and it makes you look more innocent..."

"So?"

"And cute..."

"I'LL DO IT!!"

"..."

"See you later Mr. Munchy!!"

"BYE!! DON'T FEEL THE NEED TO COME BACK...EVER!!!"

* * *

  
Again, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the next chappy will be longer...

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Sasuke, The Emo TINMAN

This Chappy got changed...Cuz of obsessive-elphaba!! She (i'm guessing here, it could be a he...but i'm pretty darn sure its a she) was the only one to point out to me that hey, Sasuke is suppost to be the Tinman...He has a brain...Just not a heart...Opps...Soooo WE ARE GOING OUTTA ORDER HERE!! Since I'm wayy to lazy to re-write this chapter, guess what? WE ARE GOING TO CHANGE IT UP (a little bit) so that Sakura mets the Tinman first!!

Have a problem? TOO BAD!! Love, Sparks :)

* * *

"La, La, La. Suigetsu aren't you having fun skipping down this yellow road?"

"…bark…"

"OH!! LOOK!! It's a really cute, and somewhat, emo, tinman!"

"…I'm not emo…"

"AHH! IT CAN TALK!!"

"Hn."

"Haha, you remind me of this boy I used to like named Sasuke, but then he ran away from my village."

"And?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of him because you're sad."

"…"

"Oh, my name is Sakura, what's yours?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh, that's odd…Anyways, why are you sad?"

"Well as you can see, I'm a tinman. But my brother was always better at everything! He was so cool and I looked up to him! But then he decided to destroy all my parents and family and then he ran away. But I'm not strong enough to beat him…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is weird, my friend Sasuke, had his brother kill his family too…"

"I don't care."

"Okay than Mr. Jerk Face. But do you want to come with me? I'm off to see Tsunade, the wizard."

"Why not? I have nothing better to do."

"YAY!"

"Hn."

"Okay, lets skip down this road!"

"I don't skip."

"Well, it makes me look cute, SO I DO!"

"And?"

Sakura punched him on the head, "DO IT OR I'LL KNOCK ALL THE SCREWS OUT OF YOU!"

"No." He said back as he dodged her next punch. "You aren't strong enough to beat me into skipping"

"Fine, we can walk…"

"Hn."

"Oh well, I was tired of skipping anyways. Come on Suigetsu lets go!"

"BARK!"

"Oh, were off to see Tsunade, the wonderful…" Sakura started to sing.

Sasuke slapped his hand over her mouth, "Don't sing."

"You really are just like the Sasuke I know…This place is kinda creepy…"

"I don't care. Lets go."

"Hai! Right Away Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh sorry, I guess you remind me of the other Sasuke a little too much…"

"Whatever."

"OKAY LETS GO!"

"BARK!"

"Hn."


	4. Naruto, Future King Of All Scarecrows

Okay for those who do not know, I messed up :(

So Sakura (aka Dorthy) Met Sasuke (aka Tinman) First…oh well, life will go on, I promise!!

R&R

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, do you see a farm up there?"

"Yes."

"Your vocabulary continues to amaze me…"

"BARK!"

"Hn…"

"Anyways, if that's a farm, why isn't there a scarecrow?"

"What makes you so sure there isn't?"

"Because of all the crows…"

"You are either blind or an idiot…"

Both Sakura and Suigetsu turned around to look at Sasuke with astonishment.

"What?" Sasuke asked coldly, annoyed by their childish behavior.

"YOU SAID MORE THAN FIVE WORDS!"

"WOOF!"

"So?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you know so many words."

"Hn."

"Oh look Sasuke-kun! There is a scarecrow!! But the birds are just ignoring him…poor guy…"

"And?"

"So…We should go see if we could help him!" She said grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him along with her.

"Hi, Mr. Scarecrow, why are all these crows around?"

"They come to laugh at me…I'm not smart enough to scare them away. I'm really strong, believe it! And I can make 'em fly away with a punch, but they just fly higher and laugh at me cuz I can't make them go away because I ain't smart enough…But one day I'm gonna be the strongest Scarecrow! King of all the Scarecrows!"

"By any chance is your name Naruto?"

"Uh yeah it is…how'd ya know?"

"Cuz back where I'm from…"

"Ugh not this again. Can't you just shut up?"

"Oi you bastard! Let the pretty girl talk! I wanna hear what she is trying to say!" Naruto said as he aimed a punch at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke retaliated with a kick to Naruto's face.

Sakura punched the ground, causing it to split, forcing Sasuke and Naruto apart. "STOP IT!!"

"Hn."

"Uh, hehe sorry…I didn't know you were so strong."

"Well I'm a ninja where I'm from."

"REALLY?!?! That's so cool!!"

"Haha thanks Naruto-san. My names Sakura Haruno and this grumpy tinman is Sasuke-kun."

"Oh hi Sakura-chan! Sasuke…"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme."

"Haha, you guys are just like how my old friends Naruto and Sasuke-kun used to be!! Well before Sasuke left…But that's why I need to get back to Konoha and help bring Sasuke-kun back home!!"

"Hn."

"Well, I dunno how I can help you…This isn't Konoha..."

"Thanks Naruto, I've noticed…But that's why we are going to see Tsunade!"

"Oh cool!! Can I come?"

"Sure!! I'm gonna find a way home!! And hopefully she'll give you a brain and Sasuke-kun a heart!"

"But I want power to beat my brother…"

"Well a heart will help you get that power!"

"No, it won't"

"Yes, it will. Having something you love and want to protect makes you more powerful!"

"No."

"TEME! SHE'S RIGHT!! BELIEVE IT!!"

"No. I'm getting power…"

"No you ain't! I'll be sure to tell her to get you a heart! Don't you worry Sasuke-kun!"

"Bark!"

"OHH!! So cute, Sakura-chan! I didn't know you had a dog!!"

"No duh, you just met her"

"Shut up Teme!"

"Haha its okay Naruto. This is my dog Suigetsu."

Suigetsu barked and wagged his tail.

Naruto smiled, "Awww he's so cute"

"Yep! Now let's finish fallowing this yellow road!! All the way to where Tsunade lives!"

"YEAH!"

"Hn. You're all idiots..." Sasuke mumbled as he fallowed behind Naruto and Sakura.


End file.
